


Thoughts of Past lovers

by MariaAreno



Series: Writing blurbs [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Writing blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAreno/pseuds/MariaAreno





	Thoughts of Past lovers

Violet.  
Just the thought of her makes me want to scream in sadness or rejoice in the beautiful memories she gave me.  
Violet.  
Her brown eyes full of mirth. Her pink lips curled up in a small smirk.  
Her brown eyes full of tears as her pink lips told me to go away.  
Sadness is a cruel tool for revenge. I would rather be shot multiple times over than seeing her tell me to go away and then cry about it.  
•°•°•°•°•°•  
Tate.  
The one boy who makes me scared to be near him and at the same time I am oddly still in love him.  
Tate.  
His wide eyes full of tears as I tell him to go away. His tears that spill over his lashes. The ones that I caused.  
But then again he did the unspeakable to my mother.  
•°•°•°•°•°•  
Violet.  
How do I apologize to you?  
You send me away from you when you see me.  
You don't see me when you're crying.  
You won't see me.  
Violet.  
You don't hurt the people who love you.  
We have to protect our own.  
Forgive me.  
Please.  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°  
Tate.  
I miss you.  
I just can't bring myself to say that to you.  
I feel like you're always here for me.  
I'm scared to see you.  
I'm scared to see you sad.  
Tate.  
I can't erase the memories.  
I can't be with you like we were.  
I can't love you.  
Yet.  
But I hope I can soon.


End file.
